Heartbreak
by AdventurousWriter
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, and everyone's excited... except for Chase. Ever since the whole 'Sabrina' thing, he hasn't really been like himself. Can Adam and Bree get him back to normal? [Valentines Fic, First Story!] (Dedicated to TheEliteWriter)


**Welcome to Story #1! I've just finished watching Lab Rats (the old one, not Elite Force) and I love everything about it. I can't wait to post more stories on here and get to be able to talk with you guys. Sorry that my first story is about something melancholy though, it's the first thing I can come up with.**

Today was Valentine's Day, and everyone was in the romantic spirit... everybody except for one. Bree was in her own fantasy, Adam was admiring his true love: ice cream. Leo and Tasha were off doing something else today, and Davenport was off in a meeting. That means there's one person left behind: Chase. All he wanted to do today was just curl up in his capsule and sleep the day away. In fact, that's exactly what he was going to do, until Adam comes up to him, holding a five gallon-sized bucket of ice cream.

"Hey Chase," Adam says, eating another giant scoop of ice cream in one bite. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day? Me and my ice cream are going to spend the whole day in the sun. Then after it melts, I'll drink all of the magic ice cream sauce. It's going to be an awesome day." Sometimes Chase wonders why they still kept Adam, but he had to laugh at his stupidity.

"First of all, it's 'my ice cream and I.' Secondly, you don't have to worry about me today. I'll just be in my capsule all day." Just as Chase was about to get in, Adam pulled him back. He also called Bree over, and Chase started to get a little nervous. He had never really been confronted by Adam like this before. Why did Adam suddenly care so much? It was all a mystery to him.

"Bree, come over here. We've got a problem."

"Why should I help you? I'm dreaming of my future boyfriend right now!"

"Chase needs help, really badly."

"Okay, fine." Bree slowly walked over to where Adam and Chase were, and wondering what the deal was.

"I told you, Adam. I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine."

"Chase, I know what's wrong. I know _exactly_." Chase gulped in fear, as he knew Adam was right. Just... not the whole story.

"What's wrong with Chase?" Bree questions, checking to see if there are any "battle scars."

"I think he can tell you. Right, Chase?" Chase knew that he wasn't getting out of this, so he started speaking with his head down.

"Do you remember when Adam chased out Sabrina?"

"Oh, so this is what it's about. Chase, we can..."

"No, you haven't heard the whole story. After a while, she decided to give me another chance. I was ecstatic, and I thought she really loved me. However, all she really wanted was my smarts and Davenport's money. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Chase, I didn't know the last part..." Adam admitted. "I'm so sorry." The memories flooded back to Chase, who was trying to hold back all of his tears, but just couldn't do it. The heartbreak stung like an infinite number of bees, piercing right through Chase's heart. He felt extremely weak, barely able to stand up.

"You're not stupid. You are _definitely_ not stupid." Bree states. "Please don't hurt yourself for this. You're so much better and deserve more than that."

"Am I, Bree? All of the people that have seemed somewhat interested in me have come back to bite me in the butt."

"Chase, please just listen to us." Adam says, trying to assure comfort. "Love hurts, trust me, I know. There are some things you know about me that I haven't shared with anyone, and I'm sure Bree has too. When you find the right one for you, it won't matter if you have to worry about them stealing anything from you. You have to remember that. There are also girls that truly do want you. When you find the one who truly loves you, it's going to be so refreshing. Sometimes you have to go through pain to get the reward... just like on missions."

"We're here for you, Chase. In pain or in reward."

"Thanks guys," Chase managed to say. "Thanks." They all hugged tightly and smiled.

"You know," Adam said, "this goes for you too, Bree. There's Ethan, Owen, not to mention..."

"Okay! I got it!" Bree said, punching Adam in the shoulder. They all laughed and knew that they would be okay. Chase knew he was just fine, as long as he had his family. That was the way he liked it.

 **I hope you guys really liked that story. It was kind of different to write, mostly because I (being a guy), don't normally write stuff like this. Anyway, this was inspired by TheEliteWriter's story "Heartbroken" (sorry if your mad for somewhat stealing your title). I really wish he was still on the site. He was an inspiration to a whole lot of us. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I hope to be writing more stuff like this.**


End file.
